Its her isn't it?
by Insomniac.99
Summary: Scottie confronts harvey about donna and his feelings towards her. First Fic please be kind but please review as well


**A/N: **Hey Guys! has anyone noticed that Scottie is almost completely gone, I haven't seen her in a while! I don't know if I missed something in an episode, but I just wanted to write a fic about what would maybe end the relationship. This is a Darvey (Donna x Harvey) ship, and for the record I do not mean to character bash at the least. I don't love the character but I don't hate her either and so if anyone LOVES her and it seemed like I wrote to bash her, I apologize and did not mean to! Anyways I don't want to bore ya! Here's the story!

~Natasha

When Harvey gets home from the office at eleven thirty at night, Scottie is there and she looks angry as ever. He is completely shocked to even see her, she told him that she would be visiting her parents for the week. "why are you home so late?" she asks him and there is a distinctive bite to her words.

"Why are you home so early?" he retorts, he really is not in the mood for any of this, he knows that this is just going to bring on another fight, unrelated and that will lead to another and then another.

"My mother, kept on asking why I did not bring my boyfriend along and became unbearable" she tells him

"look Scottie you know I can't just up and leave work for no reason" she huffs at him

"NO REASON?"

he rolls his eyes "you know there is a lot going one what do you expect of me?" he asks utterly annoyed

"too spend more time with me than you do with your god damned secretary" she screams at him

and he is now pissed of to the max another big topic of ALL their fights, Donna "that's what this is about? Donna?" she nods her head "Really how many times do we have to have this same god damned fight?"

"as many times as it takes!"

"as many times as it takes for what?" he tries to bring this back to more of an actual discussion instead of a screaming match.

"if you don't know then I don't know how to help you" he was confused, mad and oh so frustrated

"how the hell do you expect me to fix this, if I don't even know what this is?" he asks her

"tell me why is it everyone always asks Donna if she is in love with you?" he starts to curse and tries to get his wits

"Donna is NOT in love with me" he tells her and starts to walk away

"oh I know" he is more confused than he has ever been in his life "then why did you ask such a question Scottie?"

"Because," she sits down and grabs the scotch she had been drinking "people have been asking the wrong person if they are in love with the other"

"excuse me?"

"so tell me Harvey, Are you in love with Donna?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"no!" she drops her scotch and gets eye level with him "are you in love with Donna?"

"That's a ridiculous question"

"answer it" she demands him

"no I will not answer it!" they stare each other down and its like a battle of wills

"Fine answer this, Me or her?"

"what is that a threat?"

"No, choose Harvey, me or Donna?"

and he finally understood what Donna had told him that day he asked her why she always chose him over the men she dated, she told him '_If I chose him where would that leave me? with someone that thinks once things go bad I am going to run back to you? and plus you like having me stick around, we are like Batman and Robin, only we are both Batman,'_ and when he called to her while she was leaving she turned to him and said _'Plus I do like all the shoes I get, oh and I know you would never make me choose, but the shoes are still the main reason' _

"Harvey? Ugh seriously just answer the question"

"her"

she seems shocked "what?"

"I said her" he tells her

"what do you know the Secretary isn't in love with the boss, the boss is in love with the secretary"

"Actually we are more of a team than a boss and employer" he tells her in his sarcastic tone

"Goodbye Harvey"

she walks out of his life that night, and the next morning when he sees Donna the next day and drops a coffee off at her desk he thinks that '_Maybe just Maybe, Scottie was right_'

I**ts my first Suits fic so please be kind! and please READ AND REVIEW~~~ **


End file.
